fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Betty the Butterfly
'Betty Butterfly '''is a Fan Animatronic created by User:LittleFuzzyWasp Backstory Designed to resemble a cartoon butterfly, Betty is a relic dating back to the early days of modern animatronic technology. While initially enjoying success as the mascot of her own entertainment business, the growing prominence of the Fredbear/Fazbear franchise and, later on, the unfortunate incidents involving said franchise, lead to the bankruptcy of Betty's owner. In an effort to cover debts, Betty was auctioned off and spent more than a decade in the hands of a private collector. Despite sitting peacefully in her exhibit for so long, something seemed to have changed within the animatronic: The local police received reports from the collector's residence of items damaged and displaced during the night. Investigators found no point of entry for a vandal to have broken in, however. To avoid further damage, a night guard was hired, and the events that directly ensued convinced Betty's distraught owner to auction her off once more. Ironically, the butterfly found a new home in the hands of the local Freddy Fazbear outlet as an 'exclusive attraction'. There, she has served as the character of a 'chef'; functioning as a robotic waitress of sorts to deliver meals to customers. Details Appearance Betty appears as a lithe, slender anthropomorphic butterfly, with a round, spherical head and a curvy, feminine body. Her face has cute, round bug eyes that can roll in all directions, and has a rubber covering over her 'skull' designed to be manipulated by her inner animatronic parts to stimulate smiles and grins, pulling the rubber taut to show her teeth. She has a pair of stiff, plastic wings attached to her back which can fan out, but cannot flap, coloured with pretty, glossy oranges and purples. Her body as a whole carries a warm, sunset orange as its primary colour, with a dark lavender as a secondary colour on her underbelly. Her arms end in hands with fully functional digits capable of grabbing and handling objects. Her feet do not have any movable digits, but provide adequate stability for her mechanical form. Finally, she has a pair of floppy, purple antennae curling up from the top of her head, which have no articulation. Personality and Behaviour While initially a simple machine with simple behaviour when first created, since her official reintroduction following her acquisition, she has been known to display a distinct personality. Around customers she behaves as would be expected, speaking politely and displaying an eager, friendly personality. When away from designated customers, Betty adopts a dismissive, casual posture; requesting politely that she be left to her work, even when assigned no tasks. After the establishment closes for the night, her behaviour changes dramatically when compared to her working self. She takes an intrusive interest in the activities of employees, frequently bothering them as they finish work for the day. At best, her personality has been described as snarky and confrontational; at worst, openly menacing and threatening. ''During the night shift, her behaviour is random and difficult to predict, besides her starting location within the kitchen. She does, however, seem intent upon seeking human contact in an almost obsessive fashion. Even during after-business hours, Betty seems to soften considerably in the presence of female children, whereupon she adopts a friendly, sisterly personality. Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Fan Characters Category:Character